


Lightwood Gifts

by NvrLndBoi



Series: SH 25 Days of Pairings [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NvrLndBoi/pseuds/NvrLndBoi
Summary: Day 1 of 25 Days of Pairings: ClizzyIsabelle gives Clary a gift.Summaries are hard sorry.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: SH 25 Days of Pairings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035042
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Lightwood Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!
> 
> If you follow me on Tumblr you know what is going on.
> 
> If you don't... For the next 25 days, I will be posting a fic for a different pairing each day.
> 
> Thank you to [TobytheWise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise) for being my Beta for this fic.
> 
> Enjoy.

“Yes, trust me,” Isabelle sighed again as she kept speaking into the phone. “Hermano, just give him the damn thing. We spent all of last week looking for a perfect gift. Don’t chicken out now.” 

She kept walking down the New York Institute hallway, sometimes stopping to admire the snow falling outside the windows. 

“Alec, he will love it,” she kept assuring. “You could give him one of the standard Shadowhunter uniforms, and he would treat it like you had it specifically tailored just for him and one of a kind.”

She listened as her brother kept on explaining his worries. She had been trying to talk Alec down for almost twenty minutes now. 

She kept allowing the Inquisitor to ramble on till she reached her bedroom door. 

“I have to go, hermano,” Isabelle cut him off after the latest reason why the bracelet wasn’t enough. Isabelle didn’t know how a charmed bracelet that had runes carved in for protection wasn’t enough, but apparently, his brother had higher standards on gifts for his loved ones. 

“No, I’m okay,” she assured him when he jumped to conclusions. Always the big brother, she thought. “Just got to my room, and I have my own holiday plans.” 

Isabelle listened to his warm wishes of luck and happiness before they both finally said bye. 

As she entered the shared bedroom, Isabelle heard the soft hums coming from the bathroom. Clary must’ve just finished painting and was cleaning up. 

Isabelle entered the art covered room to where Clary’s paints and brushes still laid scattered.

Izzy would often come back from a long day at the Institute to her girlfriend doodling, sketching, or painting something. 

“You’re back early.”

Clary entered the room from the attached bathroom and smiled as she adjusted her towel, looking at Isabelle. 

“I couldn’t wait till I got back to you.” 

“Mhm,” Clary accepted and made her way to Isabelle. “Welcome back, Izzy.” 

Izzy pulled the redhead closer and smiled as she stared down into those stunning green eyes. 

“You’re staring again,” Clary teased and leaned up to kiss Izzy’s cheek. 

“Can you blame me?” Isabelle smiled. “Out of all the art in here, those two orbs hold my attention every time you enter the room.” 

“Oh my god,” Clary broke out in a laugh. “Have you been listening to Magnus and Alec flirt again?” 

“That bad?”

“No,” Clary tried to keep her laughter contained and leaned up for another kiss, this time claiming Izzy’s lips. 

“I wasn’t lying. I did miss you,” Isabelle defended herself as she continued the kiss. She moved her hand up to tuck damp red locks behind freckled ears. “How was your day, baby?” 

“Long, but I finished up a few paintings,” Clary answered, leaning into her girlfriend’s hand. “What about you?”

“All good, just a few hives here and there,” Izzy explained as she moved to pull Clary on the bed with her. “Are you done for the night?” 

“I still have to put everything away, but yeah.” Clary allowed Izzy to pull her down and smiled, sitting somewhat on her girlfriend in bed. When she snuggled closer to Izzy because of the winter cold, Clary felt an uncomfortable rectangle in Izzy’s leather jacket. 

“You’re not comfy,” she complained with a pout. 

“Excuse me?” Izzy blinked down and remembered what she was hiding. “Oh, your gift!” 

Izzy pulled away a bit before she reached into her front pocket and pulled out a neatly wrapped package. 

“Simon said you both would always open one on Christmas Eve.” 

Clary’s face broke out into a wide smile as she kept looking between Isabelle and the gift. 

“Izzy, you didn’t have to,” she started before Isabelle’s finger was on her lips. 

“I love you, and I wanted to do this,” Izzy explained and kissed the top of Clary’s head. “Plus, have you met Alec? Us Lightwoods love showering our partners in gifts.” 

Clary smiled as she took in Izzy’s words, knowing them to be true. She would often have to watch what she said around the New York Institute Head, or else Izzy would go off and get it for her. Clary had once seen an ad while patrolling for an expensive art set and commented on how it would be nice to own it. Two days later, Isabelle had shown up in their room with it.

“So I can open it now?” Clary asked, making grabby hands at the gift. If she couldn’t talk her girlfriend out of spoiling her, then she might as well enjoy it. 

“Hmm, it depends. Do I get a gift back?” Izzy teased. She knew she would be giving Clary her present no matter what, but she could at least have some fun first. 

“I thought you said last night I was the best gift ever?” Clary smirked and leaned over to claim Isabelle’s lips. “You said my tongue was a gift from the Angels, remember?” 

Izzy groaned into the kiss pulling Clary closer by the loose towel she was wearing still. 

“That’s not playing fair.”

“I learned from the best.” Clary nipped Isabelle’s bottom lip before pulling back and once again making grabby hands. “I win, right?” 

Isabelle handed her the rectangular package with a mock glare. 

Clary carefully started to tear the tape, holding the brown package together. As she began to peel away brown strips, she saw black, red, and gold. She didn’t know what exactly it could be, but the feel and shape said it was some sort of book.

When Clary finally pulled off the last part of the wrapping, she gasped. It was a black leather-bound book with three different colored cloth bookmarks sewn in. There were golden runes carved into the cover, and the pages were dyed a washed-out red but not quite pink yet. 

“Don’t worry, it’s just the edges,” Izzy explained, snapping her out of her exploration. “The pages are white, so you can still sketch it in with color pencils just fine. It’s just the edges that are dyed that color.” 

Clary digested the words, opening the book to confirm Izzy’s statement. The page’s felt soft and bumpy under her hands. 

“I asked Simon what types of paper you used. I didn’t know there were so many diffe-,” 

“Thank you,” Clary cut her off as she lunged herself at Izzy and hugged her tightly. “Thank you for this.” 

Isabelle smiled and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. 

“Merry Christmas, Clary.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:
> 
> Thank you again to [TobytheWise.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise)
> 
> If you are curious about what I am doing head over to my Tumblr: [antisocial-af](https://antisocial-af.tumblr.com/)
> 
> See you all tomorrow.


End file.
